United Pretty Cure!
United Pretty Cure! is a new fanseries created by Yousei A. Sina. United Pretty Cure! will air as an Original Net Animation (ONA) and is co-produced by Toei Animation. The story of United Pretty Cure! centers around young girls attending a boarding school in France. While having different nationalities, the girls have to fight together to save the world. Plot Characters Pretty Cure * Noelle is a young girl from France, attending the Lumière Academy. Noelle is the granddaughter of the Academy's headmistress and acts like the idol of the school. She is graceful and calm, but can also get angry pretty fast. She dreams of becoming a teacher one day. Her alter ego is and is represented by snowflakes, while having the power of jolly. * Cerys is a shy young girl from Great Britain, attending a boarding school in France. She loves reading books and poems. Despite her passion for books, she is terrible in writing her own stories. Cerys is a passionate artist, who wishes to be an actress once she grows up. Her alter ego is and is represented by butterflies while having the power of emotions. * Emilie is a young girl from Germany, attending a boarding school in France. Emily is pretty outgoing and cheerful. She usually tries to make others smile. She is usually called "Kirsche" by her friends. Emilie dreams of being a florist in France once she grows up. Her alter ego is and is represented by flowers, while having the power of blooming. * Brooklyn in a young girl from New Orleans, USA. Brooklyn currently attends a boarding school in France. Brooklyn appears to be an almost innocent girl, who is admired by many people. However, her real self is outgoing and slightly hyper active. She dreams of owning her own restaurant in New Orleans once she grows up. Her alter ego is and is represented by confetti, while having the power of celebrations. * Yumei is a young girl from China, attending a boarding school in France. Yumei has great interests in old stories, mostly the history of other countries. She's a smart girl and one of the best students of her school. She is calm and usually described to be a tsundere by other people. Her alter ego is and is represented by mint leaves, while having the power of serenity. * Miyu is a young girl from Japan, attending a boarding school in France. Miyu is a calm girl, who hardly talks with anyone in her class. She is described to be arrogant due to this behavior. However, Miyu just feels strange to talk with people, who are not Japanese. Her alter ego is and is represented by birds, while having the powers of origami. Mascots * Tallith is a fairy from Ciel d'Bleu. He was sent to earth in order to find the Treasure of Happiness before the kingdom has been attacked by Phantom Empire. On his searth, Tallith got lost and met the young Noelle. Villains Others Items Locations * - The Blue Sky Kingdom, origin of the little mascots and the powers of Pretty Cure. * - The boarding school which all main characters attend. Trivia References Category:Series Category:FairySina Category:United Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Teams